lonely turtle
by Hikari-Dragi
Summary: Super Junior! Wie der Titel schon sagt, es geht hauptsächlich um Kim Jongwoon, besser bekannt als Yesung, angedeutet auf Yewook!  Debüt-Zeit von Super Junior  please R&R :3


**Disclaimer: **die Jungs gehören mir leider nicht xD wär ja noch schöner :3

Debützeit von Super Junior!

Zum wiederholten Male blickte Yesung auf die kleine Uhr, die sich in dem ebenfalls ziemlich mickrigen Fernsehstudio befand. 1, 2, 3... verflucht nochmal, konnte die Zeit nicht schneller vergehen? Seit einer geschlagenen Stunde interviewte sie so ein seltsamer Vogel, der ihnen mit einer selten nervig schrillen Stimme unentwegt bescheuerte Fragen stelle und ihn dabei völlig außer Acht ließ. Auch wenn er sich seit ihrem Debüt vor vier Monaten schon längst daran gewöhnt hatte, akzeptieren wird er es jedoch niemals, wieso sollte Yesung auch?

Er hatte genauso hart und lange dafür gearbeitet wie alle anderen es ebenfalls taten und trotzdem schien ihm die Welt keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken zu wollen, genau wie auch jetzt...

Eigentlich konnte er froh sein, dass nicht er, sondern Eunhyuk, Donghae, Leeteuk und auch Kangin die meisten penetranten Fragen gestellt bekamen, obendrein wusste er nicht mal, wer er überhaupt war, geschweige, dass Yesung überhaupt ebenfalls ein Mitglied von Super Junior war. Machte er irgendwas falsch? Er bemühte sich doch genauso sehr, versuchte ja schon dauernd Beachtung geschenkt zu bekommen, doch bisher Fehlanzeige.

Wofür hatte sich seine Mutter so für ihn eingesetzt? Damit er jetzt immer mehr in den Abgrund verschwindet? War etwa alles umsonst gewesen?

Obendrein hatte man ihn drei Wochen lang nach ihrem großen Debüt kein einziges Mal auf der Bildfläche erlebt, worüber er immer noch nicht hinweg kam.

"Und nuuun, ein paar abschließende Worte an eure Fans da draußen!"

Der Interviewer drückte das Mikrofon so dicht unter Leeteuks Nase, dass es schon beinahe den Eindruck machte, als wolle er ihn das Teil zum Fressen geben.

Yesung ergriff dies als seine Chance. Er lehnte sich quer nach unten über ihren Leader und schnappte sich schnell das sehnsüchtige Objekt.

"Wir lieben euch! Kommt zu unseren Konzerten und habt Spaaaaaß!", schrie er in das Mikrofon und erntete dafür überraschte und sogleich breit grinsende Gesichter seiner Kollegen.

Sungmin klopfte ihm gegen die Schulter und schmunzelte dabei.

"Eh ja...vielen Dank Yihan...", murmelte der Mann verwirrt und zog das Mikro zurück.

"Yesung!", korrigierte der im Moment Rothaarige und überspielte seinen Missmut mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln.

"Na wie auch immer.", lachte der Interviewer belustigt und stand anschließend auf, um sich bei allen zu bedanken und zu verabschieden.

Ein neuer Tag und wieder kein neues Glück. Vier lange Monate, also bald fast ein halbes Jahr seit ihrem Debüt und noch keiner wusste, wer Yesung war und jedes Mal verletzten ihn die erstaunten Blicke, wenn sie erfuhren, dass er ebenfalls zu ihnen gehörte.

Was, wenn es tatsächlich so weitergehen würde?

Wenn sogar in ein-, oder zwei Jahren noch immer keiner wusste, dass Yesung existierte?

Wahrscheinlich waren die anderen einfach interessanter und ja, vermutlich auch hübscher und vor allem - wie sehr hasste er dieses Wort - süßer!

Er hatte eben dieses Aussehen, sollte er sich etwa komplett verändern, nur damit er Beachtung bekam? Sollte er seine Art und seinen Charakter vertuschen und sich selbst belügen? Denn die Tatsache war nunmal leider, wenn ihn jemand endlich mal bemerkte, dann empfand man ihn als eigenartig, absonderlich und als nicht unbedingt jemand, mit dem man sich genauer auseinandersetzen möchte.

Der Tag wollte und wollte einfach nicht vergehen. Am Morgen dieses nervige Fernseh-Interview, danach hatten sie noch einen kleinen Live-Auftritt vor Publikum und nun ein kurzes Photo-Shooting, bei dem er - oh große Überraschung - wieder als Letztes dran kam und im Gegensatz zu den anderen, wusste man auch wieder nicht, mit wem man es hier zutun hatte.

Es wurde langsam Abend und allmählich neigte sich diese Schinderei, die sich Tag schimpfte, endlich dem Ende zu.

Heute bezogen sie ihren neuen Dorm. Sie hatten schon vorher untereinander geregelt, wer diesmal mit wem zusammenzog. Das Nötigste war bereits einegrichtet worden, jetzt wollten sie nur so schnell wie möglich nach Hause, zu Abend essen und dann ab in die neuen Bettchen.

Die Stimmung war ausgelassen. Allen gefiel ihr neues zu Hause, Yesung ebenfalls, doch Hunger hatte er nicht sonderlich und auch seine Freude war stark getrübt. Eigentlich dachte er nur noch ans baldige Schlafen, damit er morgen umso früher aufstehen und sofort ins Studio fahren konnte. Noch härter und mehr trainieren, dann würde er endlich wahrgenommen werden.

Er würde alles dafür tun und wenn er sich Tage und nächtelang zu Tode schuftete.

Yesung wollte, dass seine Eltern stolz auf ihn sind, dass all ihre Mühen nicht umsonst waren und er am Ende nicht versagt hätte.

Keinen Bissen bekam er runter. Er lauschte dem heiteren Gespräch seiner jetzigen Mitbewohner, Sungmin, Shindong, Eunhyuk und Ryeowook, aber beteiligte sich mit keinem einzigen Laut daran. Sein Blick war leer, doch er dachte unentwegt nach und machte sich in Gedanken vollkommen fertig.

Wortlos stand er dann nach einer Weile auf und betrat sein neues Zimmer, das er ab sofort gemeinsam mit ihrem jüngsten Mitglied Ryeowook teilte.

Er ließ sich in sein Bett fallen und vergrub seufzend das Gesicht in seinem Kissen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und der Kleinste von ihnen betrat ebenfalls den Raum.

Schnell zog dieser sich zum Schlafen um, behielt Yesung dabei aber ständig im Augenwinkel.

Bevor er zu seinem eigenen Bett gehen wollte, beugte er sich besorgt über den Älteren und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter.

Yesung fuhr erschrocken zusammen und drehte sich augenblicklich um.

"Entschuldige ich...wollte dich nicht...", begann Ryeowook zu stottern und zog seine Hand verdattert zurück.

"Hast du gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich hier bin?", fragte Ryeo unsicher nach.

Angesprochener schüttelte leicht den Kopf und setzte sich auf, mied dabei den Augenkontakt zu seinem neuen Mitbewohner.

"Ist alles okay mit dir? Du warst vorhin so still und hast dein Essen nicht angerührt."

Der besorgte Blick des Braunhaarigen ruhte noch immer unentwegt auf ihm, was Yesung etwas nervös machte.

"Mach dir keine Gedanken, selbst wenn du krank wirst, wir kümmern uns alle ausreichend um dich und pflegen dich wieder gesund!", schmunzelte Ryeowook scherzhaft und legte seine Hand an Yesungs Stirn, um spaßhalber seine Temperatur zu überprüfen.

Doch zum Scherzen war dieser absolut nicht aufgelegt. Er fühlte sich nicht ernstgenommen und wie das dritte Rad am Wagen, das man nicht haben wollte und nicht braucht.

So griff er nach Wookies Hand und zog sie von sich weg.

"Sicher geht es mir gut und krank werd ich nie im Leben! Wär ja noch schöner, wenn ich ganz von der Bildfläche verschwinden würde, obwohl... auffallen würde es niemanden."

Yesung verschluckte die letzten Worte halb und wand den Blick von seinem Gegenüber sofort ab. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Ryeowook ihn nicht verstanden hatte und es dabei beließ.

Dieser schaute nur traurig in sein Gesicht und schwieg. Diese Stille war Yesung nur noch unangenehmer und er suchte innerlich nach den richtigen Worten, um sich aus dieser prekären Situation zu retten.

"I..ich bin müde...morgen wird wieder sehr anstrengend, also lass uns gleich schlafen."

Mehr sagte Yesung nicht mehr, zog die Decke weit über seinen Kopf und drehte Wookie den Rücken zu.

"Wünsch dir eine schöne erste Nacht...", sagte Ryeowook sanft und streifte mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Yesungs Rücken entlang, oder zumindest das, was sich unter der dicken Decke befand. Von dem Älteren, bzw. dem Deckenhaufen, kam nur noch ein unverständliches Murmeln und Wookie legte sich ebenfalls schlafen.

Wonach er sich vorhin noch zutiefst gesehnt hatte, das wollte nun absolut nicht eintreffen.

Yesung konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Es brauchte keinen Blick zur Uhr, er wusste auch so, dass er seit Stunden versuchte, zur Ruhe zu kommen und stattdessen lag er hellwach in seinem neuen Bett und dachte nach.

Was könnte er nur tun, wieso hassten ihn alle so sehr und vor allem waren da diese unendlichen Versagensängste und zugleich der Drang und der entschlossene Wille nach mehr.

Was auch immer kommen wird und auch wenn er doppelt und dreifach so hart und unentwegt dafür arbeiten müsste, er wird seinen Traum verwirklichen.

Koste es was es wolle... nur jetzt, nach so einem Tag, der mal wieder so war, wie zu viele davor, die ihn jedes Mal erneut Stiche ins Herz rammten und stark an seinem Selbstbewusstsein nagten, fühlte er sich überfordert und so furchtbar allein.

Ja, er hatte seine Freunde um sich, die allerbesten, die man sich je erträumen könnte und trotzdem, das war ganz sein Problem, mit dem er leben musste.

Sie würden ihn wahrscheinlich gar nicht ernstnehmen, vielleicht würden sie sogar sagen, dass er selbst daran schuld sei, oder noch schlimmer... vielleicht würde das Management ihn sogar früher oder später rauswerfen? Seit längerem gingen die Gerüchte um, dass bald noch ein Mitglied dazu kommt. Was, wenn er stattdessen gehen musste?

Sein Kopf und sein Herz rasten wie wild.

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Angst und Selbsthass bekam er.

Nein, so durfte er nicht denken. Weder von seinen Freunden, die inzwischen eine Familie für ihn geworden ist, noch dass er rausgeworfen oder ersetzt werden könnte.

Yesung verkrümmte sich immer mehr und zog die Knie nahe an seinen Körper.

Sein Gesicht drückte er tief in das Kissen und ohne, dass er sich darüber bewusst war, liefen ihm schon minutenlang die Tränen über die Wangen.

Ein leises Schniefen ertönte in dem kleinen Raum und der Rothaarige biss hart auf seiner Unterlippe rum, um sich selbst zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Es brachte keinen Erfolg. All der angestaute Frust und die Enttäuschung über die letzten paar Monate und die Angst, wie es in Zukunft kommen könnte, brachen über ihn herein und auch wenn er ständig stark und optimistisch war, im Augenblick fühlte er sich zu schwach dafür.

Und er hasste es.

So tief er konnte, verkroch er sich unter der Decke, als wollte er endgültig verschwinden und für einen kurzen Moment alles hinter sich lassen. Alles und jeden, niemand war mehr für ihn da, außer diese Kälte, die ihn heftig erzittern ließ.

Die Sekunden vergingen wie eine Unendlichkeit, doch die Kälte verschwand und stattdessen spürte er eine angenehme Wärme, die sich langsam in ihm ausbreitete.

Ein warmer Körper drückte sich von hinten an ihn und eine sanfte Hand legte sich behutsam an seine Brust.

Yesung öffnete seine Augen und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Wieder und wieder schniefte er leise auf und die Tränen liefen unaufhörlich über seine geröteten Wangen.

"Schtt~...", flüsterte eine weiche Stimme an seinem Ohr und fühlte dann sanfte Lippen, die sich in seinen Nacken legten.

"Ryeowook...das...ich...", begann Yesung zu stammeln, dabei wusste er gar nicht, was er überhaupt sagen wollte.

'Mir geht's scheiße, weil ich mich wie Luft fühl?' Wie auch immer... er wollte in den Boden versinken, sich so gehenzulassen, noch dazu vor einem der anderen.

"Ich weiß...du musst mir nichts erklären..."

Ryeowooks Hand streichelte wie von selbst beruhigend über Yesungs Brust über seinen Bauch entlang. Dieser schloss die Augen und genoss diese schöne Zärtlichkeit.

Seine Tränen verstummten langsam und er schmiegte sich näher an den zierlichen Körper hinter sich.

Wookie wusste es? Hatte er es schon längst gemerkt, welch einen innerlichen Kampf Yesung mit sich ausfechtete? Wussten sie es alle? Machten sie sich etwa alle Sorgen um ihn und hatten nur nie etwas gesagt, damit sie nicht seinen Stolz verletzten?

Wie konnte er nur glauben, dass sie sich über ihn lustig machen würden.

"Jongwoon...du musst dich vor uns nicht verstecken, vor niemanden...wir sind doch ein Team...für immer...", sagte Ryeowook leise und drückte seine Lippen auf die Wange des Älteren.

Es tat so unbeschreiblich gut, endlich wieder so genannt zu werden. Wookie hatte so Recht.

Er war immer noch er selbst, er würde sich nicht verändern. Wenn ihn die Menschen je lieben sollten, dann so, wie er wirklich ist und nicht anders.

Vorsichtig drehte er sich zu ihm um und schlang beide Arme innig um den Kleineren.

Er hätte nie die richtigen Worte dafür gefunden, wie dankbar er Ryeowook gerade war. Doch Yesung wusste, dass er ihn auch ohne Worte versteht und schluchzte nur leise gegen seine Schulter, während ihn der andere liebevoll über den Rücken streichelte und sich nahe an ihn drückte.

Die ganze Nacht lang hielten sie sich fest in den Armen und als Yesung am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, schlief Wookie dicht an seiner Brust gekuschelt und hatte dabei noch immer einen Arm beschützend um ihn gelegt.

Yesung lächelte und streichelte Ryeowook sanft durch sein zerzaustes Haar.

Beim Anblick des Schlafenden wurde ihm wieder bewusst, wie wichtig ihm seine Freunde doch waren und was auch immer passieren würde, nichts und niemand könnte je dieses starke Band zwischen ihnen zerstören. Und das war das Allerwichtigste.

Sie hatten sich und das konnte ihnen niemand je nehmen. Niemals würde er aufgeben, für sie alle würde er bis aufs Letzte weiterkämpfen, bis sie alle ihren gemeinsamen Traum verwirklichen.

Der Größere konnte nicht mehr widerstehen. Er drückte Wookie einen dicken Kuss auf seine Backe und presste ihn wie einen großen Plüschhasen an sich.

/Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich dir bin, dass du mich nicht allein in meinem Selbstmitleid gelassen hast.../

Ryeowook öffnete verschlafen die Augen und schon im nächsten Moment purzelte er gemeinsam mit Yesung aus dem Bett raus, mitsamt der Decke und Kissen.

Auf dem Boden gelandet, hielt er ihn noch immer fest an sich gedrückt, als wollte er ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen.

"Wünsch dir einen schönen ersten guten Morgen in unserem Zimmer Jongwoon...", schmunzelte Ryeowook und wuschelte Yesung leicht durchs Haar.

Der Rothaarige schaute auf und legte seinen Zeigefinger an Wookies Oberlippe, zog kleine Kreise darum und grinste.

"Hmm...ich mag es, wenn du mich so nennst...", meinte Yesung ernster als beabsichtigt und begann dann leise zu lachen.

Plötzlich steckten Sungmin und Eunhyuk ihre Köpfe zur Tür rein und sie wussten zwar nicht, worüber Yesung und Ryeowook gerade so glücklich waren, doch allein die Tatsache, den in letzter Zeit so oft niedergeschlagenen Sänger so fröhlich zu sehen, brachte sie ebenfalls zum Lachen und so stürzten sich mit einem lauten 'WOAAAAA HUNDEHAUFEN-ATTACKE!' auf beide und kullerten gemeinsam auf dem Boden rum.

All der Kummer und die Sorgen waren wie weggeblasen, denn solange es Momente wie solche gibt, hatte er nichts im Leben zu befürchten. 

kleiner Versuch meinerseits :3 freu mich über jedes Review!

liebe Grüße :D


End file.
